What Has Become of Me?
by HellX
Summary: I don't know how or what? I wish I knew who my father was... Why does this happen to me? ... What do you mean?... Can these questions be answered by each other or others. A story of Yugi & the gang's kids and how their lives are connected. Title changel8t
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story for you all. Yeah I know people have done future stories about the gangs kids but I'm going to mix it up her. I'm going to intertwine the stories of each character and who they are. You'll figure out who the kids parents are pretty quickly if you pay some close attention to the story.

Here it is...

Chapter 1

* * *

??'s POV

She draws threes circles up on the board. She's telling us that we need to draw our future, our past, and what we look like right now in three different circles.

I draw the circles, but what am I suppose to put in them. I'm like the only emo type person in my school. That makes people afraid of me. In truth I'm not a dark person, it's just that I don't see the point in trying to be something that I'm not. I hate cheerleaders and their preppy ways. They think that I'm weird because I have no friends in this school.

It's not that I don't want friends. I just know Shadia. Shadia is unfortunately a lowly seventh grader and I am a sophomore. Shadia has her own group of friends in her grade. That's good for her.

Bing.

The bell finally rings. Now I can get out of this hell whole of a classroom and head to lunch. At this school all grade levels are connected. High school to elementary kids all eats lunch at the exact same time. Plus we get a whole hour for lunch.

I see Shadia walking past with her group of friends. She has golden hair half way down her back. In her group is a boy, his name is Zhino (at least that is what she told me his name was), the weird thing about him is that he looks like Yugi Mutou. Which is kind of funny considering the fact that no one knows if he ever had a kid or not. Yes I said "had," and that is because no one has seen the dueling legend in over seven years.

I turn my head to eat my lunch…

* * *

Shadia's POV

Man all morning I've been thinking about what Layla said.

"_I'm going to play Duel Monsters professionally now, Sha." She told me this with determination in her voice._

"_But why now?" I asked her even though I most likely knew the reason._

_Layla replied, "I keep thinking that I can find my father though dueling many different opponents."_

Layla's purple and blue eyes have never looked so determined. She has been wanting to meet her real father for a while now. Why? I don't really know.

Bing.

Lunch finally. I catch Zhino and Christan in the hallway before we get to the lunch line. Apparently, food is a major importance in our little group along with spending time together.

As we walk over to the tree where we eat lunch I see Layla. She is very unsocial in her grade. I guess it is because she is the only girl who doesn't have a father in her life.

Then again, neither does Zhino. His dad died a few years ago from some disease epidemic while he was digging in Egypt for artifacts. Zhino's dad was an Egyptoloist. If I recall correctly Zhino was only 5 or 6 years old when that happened. His little sister was only 2 years old at the time.

"Hey Shadia, you okay?" it's was Christan's hand waving in front of me. Man does he look so much like his father. Brown hair, blue eyes, the only difference in the two of them is the fact that Christan has a little bit darker skin color.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say to him.

"Okay good." Zhino was relieved.

I've never seen a picture of his dad. My dad always says that Zhino looks just like his father and Serena, Zhino's little sister, looks like her mother. I guess I trust what my dad says because Zhino's dad and my dad use to be best of friends.

"Hey C, do you understand what we have to do for this project in history class? I'm confused." I asked kindly. Although I always rely on Christan for knowing what is going on in school.

C looks at me as if I were crazy, "Yeah. We're studying ancient Egypt."

"Oh." Was all that I could say. I guess I dozed off in that class.

I noticed that Zhino had fallen silent when I heard Christan say this. I feel bad for Zhino. He is so touchy when it comes to the ancient Egypt fact or Egypt in general. It bothers him so much still that he asked the teacher if he could do his project on another subject instead of this one.

"Sha, I got a question for you?" I knew that the voice belonged to Christan. It was questioning and curious.

I answer him confidently, "Shot, C."

"Is it just me or does that sophomore named Layla over there look somewhat like Zhino or something?" he was defiantly curious.

I looked up and saw that Zhino had gone off to the bathroom then I said, "Yeah see kind of does. She's my neighbor and my friend. I never told her what you just told me though. She says that she's going to be a professional duelist."

"But why?" C is even more curious as to her reason why she is taking up dueling then I was.

"Layla thinks that she'll be able to meet her real father that way." I explain, "She's never met him. She doesn't even know what he looks like. Alls she knows is that he had blonde hair. If she didn't dye her hair black you would see brown hair with blonde streaks in it. That's what she told me anyways."

"That's crazy," was all the C could say. He was in total shock.

"What are you guys talking about?" the tri-colored hair boy asked us.

I smiled, "Nothing Zhinny."

"Is his nickname still the Japanese money?" the brunette sitting right next to me asked.

I laughed a little this time, "Yes, just like yours is still the letter C and my is still Sha."

I really think that Christan wants to meet the mysterious Layla. I'll talk to her later about it.

Next time: Layla and Shadia talk about things. You figure out more about each of the characters. And see some tempers flare possibly.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

okay so i know i haven't updated it a while on any of my stories really. i just have been so busy with school and other lame and various items. (facebook has taken over me.) but yeah i'll work hard to get better. this chapter is probably really bad. however, i will make the following chapters much better.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I wait. I wait. And I wait.

Oh come on, would you hurry up you stupid bell! You know bell I really hate you.

Really I want to get out of this messy art class filled with its rude people and black and brown tables. I seriously don't think I can handle much more of this class though. Oh look at that.

3… 2…

Shadia's POV:

"Tyson, you take 2 times 10 to get 20 then add that by 5 to get 25 then you divide it by 5." I am so irritated right now.

Why did the teacher have to give me such a lame partner? All he ever does is play "I'm a rock star" and chases after girls. He doesn't seem to understand the impact this project has on our grades. Doesn't he understand simple algebra math at all?

Hooray, time to go. I can finally go home and jump on my super awesome, super big trampoline. I just have to wait for the bell to ring. Which is about…

Layla's POV:

Stupid class, stupid kids, and stupid life.

I stare and wait for the bell to ring its annoying sound.

Really there is nothing else to do except watch a lame freshman be a total jerk to everyone, and that includes his teachers. Thus, he should burn in hell and die a dark and evil way. I wonder how poison would suit him.

I watch and scream in my mind _come on you stupid bell ring already, I would like to go home!_

Ddddiiiinnnngggg!

Shadia's POV:

Run, run, run.

I get to my locker and see Christian and Zhino at their lockers as well. Quickly, I grab my books and head out the door toward our lunch tree.

That tree is like our main rendezvous point. We never really decide what to do until after we meet up there. Yeah I know we are lame but hey, it's our life. So, let us be crazy and dance around our

awesome lunch tree!

"You guys are slow poke." I stated as I see C and Zhinny walk up.

Christian glares at me, "Shut up. We can at least duel better then you."

"You want to bet." Yes challenge time.

Zhinny smirks, "No."

Grr…

Oh hey, there's Layla.

Layla's POV:

I see Shadia and her little boys by that strange tree that they eat lunch at every day. God that is such a lame tree. I wish to let it die now.

As anyone can probably tell I am so not happy right now. That guy in art stole my only pencil and then laughed about it. Now I have to buy a new one. Actually, no he can suck my imaginary balls. Yes I am that mad.

"So are you guys participating in the tournament this weekend?" the brown haired boy said. There is a tournament this weekend?

Shadia and the I-don't-know what to call his hair color kid replied, "Yup."

I just ignore them and watch as the three of them part their ways. Shadia and I walk home every day after school so we have some pretty interesting conversations.

"There's a tournament this weekend?" I was pretty curious.

"Yeah I can't wait!" ugh… Shadia had sugar last hour.

Thus I had to ask again, "Is there any way I can register?"

"No." she holds out the word while shaking her head.

Okay, I am irritated now, "Why not?"

The Wheeler girl looked up, "It closed last weekend. Too many people were signing up."

"And you didn't tell me about this because?" …please just answer your little middle school bum.

Her smile was way too big, "You weren't a pro duelist yet."

Damn her. "You know something, you're a total jerk!" I screamed with rage and left to find another way home.

* * *

yeah. please review. i know i can do 10x better.

next time: the tournament happens along with other great and mysterious things.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know I haven't been on this story for a while. I thought I lost this chapter for a while now I found it. I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. Please forgive me. This was originally suppose to be Chapter 2 but things changed and it's now this lovely chapter. I hope everyone can forgive me. Now to stop my self pity here's the "old" chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

Zhino's POV

"I'm home!" I scream out in the house, but no one is there.

No one has been home before me for a while now. So why do I yell it out? It's because I still think that my dad's presence is still here. I don't know why I say that, I just do.

Man I can't wait for my sister to get home. Or my mom for that matter.

My mom now works as an archeologist. Right now she is in some area in Peru studying and learning about the Inca Empire. She won't be back for another 3 weeks. I actually kind of miss her. I mean I love my mom don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just want her to go away for a little while because she gets on my nerves way to much. But right now, I just want her home and safe.

I guess I should start making dinner. Serena will be home soon.

Shadia's POV

Man I so shouldn't have argued with Layla. I mean I was just trying to help her. Oh well. What's doe is done: can't really change that.

Homework time… yuck. I wonder what Christan has to do tonight. Probably a lot of math stuff. Mr. Smarty is in the advanced math. Lucky him…? I don't know. I probably should ask him for help on my math though. I don't know how my dad will feel about his enemy's son in his house though.

I start cracking up at this. That would be super funny to watch. I don't think I could focus after that.

Ring, Ring…

My phone is going off. I wonder who it is. Wait a minute, it's Layla. I wonder what she wants.

Layla's POV

It's about 7 p.m. and my mom isn't home. Come to think of it, she's hardly ever home.

I've done my homework and redid parts of my deck for next week's duel. I'm just going to call Sha and see if she's up to something more interesting.

"Hello Wheeler residence. Shadia speaking." She sounds so formal over the phone sometimes. She really needs to stop hanging out with that damn Kaiba boy.

"Hey Sha." Damn I just sounded so much like a prep. I hate preps.

Shadia giggles, "Why are you acting all prepy?"

"I'm trying not to," I said with venom.

"Okay whatever. Hey I just wanted to let you know that you could sit with me and my friends at lunch from now on." she offered kindly.

I'm interested, "Really?"

"Yeah." she says.

"Alright I'll sit with you tomorrow." I act a little gangster.

"Okay. See you later," Shadia replies back gangsterly.

"See ya." Now we're just acting strange.

We hang up our phones. I go outside.

There's this six foot wall fence thingy in our yard. I climb up on top of it and laid down. Just to look at the stars in the night sky. I feel welcomed by the darkness of the sky and the light of the stars. I feel myself falling into the darkness known as sleep. I feel like I belong in the …

* * *

Okay so I now it's kind of lame but this is a filler chapter more stuff will come down the pipe once I've gotten a handle on this stuff called School.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I know it has been a long time since my last update and I am so sorry. That demon called school got in the way again. But anyways I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Also a big thank you to HopelessRomantic183. I was rereading your reviews and they made me feel all fluffy inside and thus I wrote this.

* * *

Shadia's POV

Today is that big day for Christian, Zhino, and me. It's the first tournament of the duel season as well. I hope we all do great.

Poor Layla though. She really looked excited when I told her about this tournament. I guess finding her dad is that important to her now. Know what, I'm going to give her a call and invite her along. Maybe she'll get in still.

Ring… Ring…

"Hello." Did she just wake up?

"Hey Layla, you want to join us for the tournament today?" I ask kindly.

Her response was an overexcited, "Sure. Just let me change real quick."

As I walk out the door she comes and joins me and we head to the tournament together.

Zhino's POV

Wow I didn't even know she was this good. The girl beat Christian that's a feat in itself. What is the deal with this Layla chick?

_Christian and I were just chilling at the registration booth when Shadia showed up with Layla in tow. We all signed in and everything (turns out five people paid and called out last second, so Layla got in for free). My sister was there with us. She was just there for support though._

_We all were rocking the tournament to the core. That is until the end. As usual, Christian had beaten Shadia (this time in the quarter finals), but Sha put up an awesome fight. Then, came the semi finals…_

_Christian was amazing. He pulled out all the stops to try and beat Layla. He even used his dad's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but she defeated it like it was just some little side monster. I didn't know what to think._

It was now down to this, one last draw. Our monsters are equal in strength, but what would tip the scale now?

Seeing my card is a equip spell I use it with great speed and defeat her easily. The trophy and prize money was good too, I'm never one for that but it does build college funds.

As we were getting ready to leave I saw my mom. Oh my god I was so happy to see her. We all ran up to her and gave her a hug (Layla stood back). Even though she only had my sister and me with our father, she had adopted Shadia and Christian as a part of the family.

Soon Christian had to go and be with his family, while my mom took all of us home, including Layla. We had ice cream and hung out and took everyone home. My mom was so proud of me.

Layla's POV

It amazes me how this woman could welcome me with open arm and not really care about my past. Does she know something or not?

Why? I never really understood this until now, but maybe there is a way for me to be friends with these people and maybe they hold the answers after all. I hope that this is my right decision for once in my live.

* * *

So what do you all think? I hope this has added to some of the story. Please review.


End file.
